Forever You (Karmagisa)
by Fievelovy
Summary: Karma keep asking Nagisa to be his. A little angst, so little. And that is all Hope you enjoy it


The characters might be out of his or her real personalities, but I don't know. It's still 'might be'. Btw, my first language isn't english and I'm still learning some words like past perfect tense, simple past tense and etc. So I might make a mistake.

* * *

"Nagisa, be mine." Karma said. "This again? I already told you no. Why aren't you giving up?" Nagisa sigh as he put his books inside his bag.

"Cause you didn't feel disgust and you keep being friends with me." Karma said with a smile. "Well, that is true. Because I don't really care about genders." Nagisa put his last book inside of his bag. "Them doesn't that mean I still have a chance?" Karma said still smiling. "Yeah, but I don't like you Karma-kun." Nagisa said as he carry his bag. "Bye Karma-kun. See you tomorrow." Nagisa added. "Aww.." Karma pouted.

Why do Karma-kun never gives up? I just wanted us to be 'friends'. Nagisa thought as he walked home. He release the tie of his hair before he goes in to his house. "I'm home." He opens the door and go upstairs to his room. "There's no answer. Is mom out today?" Oh well, I'll just do my homework, study and then sleep. Nagisa put his bag beside his study desk. He opens the bag and grabs his homework and work on it. After that he study for his test tomorrow. And then sleeps after done.

Time Skip to School Time

"Morning!" "Morning." They all greet each other. Just like usual. Yes, it include 'that' in the usual. "Nagisa, be mine." Karma ordered. Nagisa looked at him with tired eyed while his hair is being tied up by Kayano. "Again? How many times are you going to ask me that?" Nagisa said and sighed. "Hm, maybe until you accept me." Karma said while smiling. "What if I'm already married?" Nagisa asks. Karma smiles. And then puts his hands near his chest signing like "Nope." and slowly backs off. "Yo Terasaka.." Karma said to avoid the question. "Don't avoid my question!" Nagisa has that mad sign in his head.

Time skip to after school

"Nagisa, you really don't want to be mine?" Karma asks one more time with a sad voice. Well, it's obvious that Karma's going to asks that with a sad voice because it has been over 2 months(is that too long?) and Nagisa kept saying no too. "How many times have I told you? No, I just wants to be best friends." Nagisa said and then he left to home. He said that but without realizing it, maybe Nagisa has fallen in love with him a bit.

After 1 month, Nagisa has realized that he actually loved him, Karma yesterday. He wanted to tell him but it was toi late because he was already at his home. So he decided to wait for Karma to asks him again tomorrow since Karma always asks him. He then sleeps and The next day...

Nagisa came into the classroom, hoping Karma to asks him again. He sits at his spot. He then tried to look for Karma but only to see Karma isn't here. Where is he? He's usually early to asks me to be his again. Well maybe if I wait, he'll come. Nagisa sighed.

After 29 minutes of waiting, Karma still isn't here in the classroom. The bell then bells. He's still isn't here! Is he skipping? Nagisa thought, getting a little angry.

Koro-sensei later then came in after some seconds. He said "Alright class. Today we aren't going to do any works and the test will do tomorrow." The class asks why? "Because..."Koro-sensei said, "Karma got into an accident so we're going to visit him." "WHAT?!" Nagisa stand up, Shocked. "Koro-sensei!" Nagisa said. "Nyu?" "Let's go right now!" Koro-sensei smile, though he always smile somehow his smile this time felt warm.

They all then go to the hospital Karma was sent. Koro-sensei slam the door Karma was in. "Hey, Karma. We're here to visit you! You happy?" Koro-sensei said. Karma didn't answer. "Karma?" Kayano ask. Karma open his mouth for a secs and asks back, "Who...Are you?".

We all went silence. And suddenly a doctor came and said, "Ah, are you this kid's friends? Sorry to say but this kid became...Amnesia." We all scream, "WHAT?!". "Doc! Is it bad?!" Nagisa asks. "Well..I don't know." The doctor reply. "What do you mean, doc?" Koro-sensei already in a disguise. "Hmm...I guess you could say he lost some parts of his memories." The doctor said. "So where Karma lose his memories is random?" Nakamura asks. "Yes." The doctor answered. "Then that means he might remember some of us..." Kurahashi said.

"Say, Karma. Do you remember me?" Maehara ask Karma after he approached him. "...Who are you?" Karma asks. Maehara smirk, "Teehee~ I am your lover!" Maehara joke. Karma stared at him with blank eyes, "No you're not." He said. "And how do you know that?" Maehara smirk again. "Because I only feel dag dig dug with that blue haired guy. Ah, sorry. You're a girl. I don't even know why did I call you a girl." Karma said as he pointed his finger at Nagisa. Everyone looks at Nagisa and Nagisa blushed madly, "Well, at least he still remember the one he loves." Kayano said.

"But still, this is quite a problem." Koro-Sensei said with one of his tentacles on his chin. "What is?" Kataoka asks. "How do we make him remember?" Koro-Sensei asks back. "What? Isn't it obvious?" Kataoka said as she and the others look at Nagisa. "Eh?" "By him of course!" Everyone said. "W-What?!"

"W-Why me?" Nagisa asks, blushing. "Cause you're the cure." Fuwa said. "I know that part but why am I the cure?" Nagisa ask again. "Cause you're the one he loves..." Kayano said. "So your homework is to make Karma remember again." Nakamura's devil side shows. "But..." Nagisa said but was cut off by Yada. "No but but! Karma!" Yada said. "Yeah?" Karma said. "You're not bothered by it right?" Yada ask looks at Karma. Karma reply, "Not really." "See." Yada looked back at Nagisa. "But I can't. And more importantly, how?" Nagisa complain.

"How should we know?" Yoshida ask. "That's your homework." Terasaka said. "But you're not my teacher..." Nagisa mumbles. "Um, why don't you try to do something from the past?" Kurahashi advice. "Maybe there's something you could use." Yugino said. "Something I could use?" Nagisa question. "Anyway, tomorrow why don't you both go somewhere together?" Hayami said as usual with her tired eyes. "Somewhere together?" Karma ask. "Ah he finally questions." Fuwa said. "Liiiike~ You know~ A d-a-t-e." Kurahashi squeal a little. "D-D-D-Date?!" Nagisa blushed madly and then looks at Karma, blushing madly too. Seeing him like that, Nagisa blushes more.

"Holy crap! Karma blushes too!" Maehara laughed a little. And then they all then play together and tell stories about how was Karma like in the past with Karma. At afternoon, they all go home. But Nagisa stayed to discuss about tomorrow. "So where should we go?" Nagisa ask. "I don't know. Ah, But I remember going to a flower shop and then when I was crossing the road, A truck hit me." Karma said. "..." Nagisa looks at Karma with a sad eyes. Did he bought those flowers for me...? Nagisa thought. "But I felt like I bought them for someone I love deeply." Karma looked down. Nagisa blushed hearing him saying that. "But I can't remember who it was. Maybe is it you?" Karma looked at Nagisa. Karma blushes as he realized what he just said, "Ah, S-Sorry!" Karma said. "Ah, no...It-It's alright!" Nagisa blushes more. They then went silence.

"S-Should we go to the flower shop? Maybe you might remember something there." Nagisa looked away, still blushing. "Good idea! Let's go there tomorrow!" Karma smiled. Seeing Karma smile so widely was so rare that Nagisa for a moment there wanted to just pull out his phone and take a picture of it, but he hold it in and after a while he regretted it. "T-Then see you tomorrow!" Nagisa said as he stand up. He walk to the door but stopped. "Oh and, I'm a boy." And then he left. Karma was just there in silence, dumbfounded.

Tomorrow

"H-Hey Karma!" Nagisa came to the hospital. "Nagisa!" Karma smiled after he saw Nagisa. "Let's go. Here, change into this clothes." Nagisa throw a bag into Karma's bed. "And I already ask the doctor if you can leave and he said you can. Now, I'll be waiting outside for you." Nagisa said. Karma nod. Nagisa smile and left the room. After some minutes Karma left the room too. "Wow, those clothes look good on you Karma!" Nagisa said impressed. "Heh, thanks." Karma said blushing a little. He wears a red jacket, a white blank shirt and a jeans with a pair of black shoes. "Let's go then!", Nagisa said as he grab Karma's hand. Karma blushes a little, he felt relaxed.

They then left the hospital, cross a road to the other side and after walking they've arrived. "Well that was quick." Nagisa said because it wasn't Nagisa who was leading. Instead it was Karma because Karma was the one who knows which flower shop it is and still remembers.

They then came in to the flower shop. They take a look around. "...I still can't remember." Karma said, looking sad. Nagisa felt sad too. Then a flower caught his eyes, "Ah! Morning Glory!" Nagisa smile widely and check it out(?). Karma follow Nagisa and view the flower. "Is..This your favorite flower?" Karma ask, still looking at the Morning Glory. "Hm? Yeah! I like how it open so widely and how blue the color is!" Nagisa said smiling. At that moment, Karma felt like he remembers something.

Nagisa then say, "Now then, let's go to the next place." Karma looked at Nagisa confused. "Where to?" Karma asks. "Hehe..." Nagisa grin. "To our class most favorite place!".

Time skip

"Hah...Hah..." Karma pants, "Are we there yet?" Karma ask. "We're here!" Nagisa ran into the two trees. Karma came in too and saw a beautiful garden with many flowers and in the middle of there is a very very big cherry tree. Karma was lost for words. He just kept staring widely at the beautiful scenery. "Hehe, it's beautiful isn't it?" Nagisa smile. "Yeah..." Karma still staring at the scenery with wide eyes.

"We were the one who discovered it first." Nagisa said. "Eh?" Karma turn his focus to Nagisa. "When we all were on a small field trip, we both were just exploring here and then I fell down between that two trees from earlier and we found this place. And then after that we informed the others and that is how this became our most favorite spot." Nagisa close his eyes, remembering those days.

Karma eyes widing. "And then in...Here." Nagisa opens his eyes and grab the stick that's near his shoes. "We made a promise here before we informed the others." Nagisa came over to Karma and put(?) the stick on Karma's forehead, closing his eyes and chant, "If we ever forget this day, we will put the stick on the forehead of the one who forgets and said you will never ever forget this day or the other day." And then kiss Karma. he open his eyes and sees Karma. He was shocked. Nagisa sees Karma was crying. Crying so bad, "Huh? What? It wasn't supposed to be like this...So why am I crying?" Karma ask. "Karma...Are you crying?" Nagisa said, tearing up. "N-No you idiot! You're the one who's crying! I just got dust in my eyes." Karma deny, wiping his tears. "Haha I guess so." Nagisa said. And they looked at each other and laugh.

The End

* * *

Words : 2212  
Yes! I'm finally done 😭😭 It was so hard to make this but it was so much fun thinking how this story goes if it's a manga. Btw...NEW HIGH WORDS! new record 😂😂

Vote so that I can feel happy!  
Follow so that you can follow me to the end of the world! no im just kidding.  
Share so that I can become..FAMOUS!

* * *

Extra  
N : about what you said earlier...  
K : hm?  
N : what do you mean "it shouldn't be like this"?  
K : *smile* hm~ I wonder~  
N : Wait...Don't tell me...SINCE WHEN?!  
K : When we entered the garden.  
N : What?!  
K : And I got some of my memories back when I saw the morning glorys  
N : Wha?! Isn't that like the beggining?!


End file.
